innocence of a demon girl
by waiting4myprince2come
Summary: akki is just a normal girl...or so everyone thinks. when in fact she has a cat demon inside of her. what happeneds when she meets ed and al...what could happen? EdXoc maybe some implied alXoc
1. akki the seemingly normal girl

Innocence of a demon girl

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a...no matter how much I cry about it. I do however own Akki (you'll find out who that is if you actually read). If you steal her I will send one of my best friends to go and hit you with a no parking sign...and trust me she will if I give her the chance!

Chapter1: akki…the seemingly normal girl

A girl no more than 15 opened her eyes to meet the sun's ray. She sat up and looked around, she was on top a hill that was outside the town. Her eyes were a golden color that when she was mad they looked like cat eyes, she had long black hair and she was wearing a hat, she wasn't real tall...about 4'5ish. Her name is Mizuyuri (1) but she goes by Akki (2). She was wearing a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans. _'I must of fallen asleep again.' _she thought to herself as she stretched. Akki has been alone for as long as she remember. She's never had any friends because she's afraid that they'll find out about her dark secret.

"I'm hungry...lets see if I can find something to eat." She said to herself as she walked to the town. She sniffed the air and followed the smell sweets. She soon found herself outside of a bakery. "For someone who doesn't really know where they're actually going...I'm pretty good at finding a restraunt." She laughed at herself and went in. the place had bread everywhere; there were also some donuts and other sweets too.

"Hello...how can I help you?" A lady politely asked. She had light brown hair that went down to her waist, she had on a white shirt with tan pants, and her apron was a reddish color.

"Um...yes can I have a donut?" Akki asked and she smiled.

"Sure thing...that'll be .75 cents." The lady said and Akki pulled out the money and handed it to her. The lady in return gave her the donut. "Thank you and have a nice day." She said and Akki nodded and left to go walk around a little.

* * *

"Ed where are we?" A giant suit of armor asked a guy half his size.

"Its a stopping place...we already have another day ahead of us and seeing how its almost dark we might as well stay here." The guy said. He had long golden hair that was held in a single braid, he was about 4'6(3), he was wearing all black except his jacket was red, and his eyes were a golden color.

"Ok...so what do you want to do now?" The armor said.

"Lets go find a place to stay first...then get something to eat."

"Ok...lets go brother." The armor suit said walking down the road, the where walking until they heard a scream. Before anyone could stop him the guy in the jacket started to take off to where the scream had come from.

"Wait up ed!" The armor said the blond guy turned around.

"I will once I see who screamed Al." He said back and stopped when groups of thug like people were formed around a girl.

"All we want is to see what's under you hat." One of them said and the girl just looked up and her eyes reminded you of something but you couldn't put your fingure on it.

"No!" She said and one of the guys hit her knocking her to the ground.

"We have to do something." Al said and Ed nodded.

"You shouldn't pick on girls." Ed said getting their attention away from the girl, who looked up with curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you going to do about it shorty." The guys said.

"**WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ATOM COULDN'T EVEN FIND THEM!" **He yelled and actually beat the crap of out of every single one of them. Once they were all knocked out he turned his attention to the girl who looked amused. "You ok?" He asked helping her off the ground.

"Yeah...I think so. Thanks for saving me." She smiled then looked up at Al. "what's your name?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh my name's Alphonse Elric...and that's my big brother Edward." He said introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya...my names Mizuyuri but I like to be called Akki." She said then looked up at the sky. "Wait...when did it get dark? So you guys new here or something?"

"Yeah...we just got here. Do you know where there's a hotel around here?" Al asked and Akki nodded.

"Yeah...I can take you there if you want." She said with a smiled, then looked over at Ed. "You know...your quiet, but thank you for saving me."

"No problem." He responded studying her closely.

"C'mon." She said and started to walk forward.

_'What's up with this girl?' _Ed asked himself as he followed her.

* * *

"Here we are...if you need anything you can ask me." Akki said and left them to go home. Akki lived in a small house on the outskirt of the town. _'They were really nice.' _She thought as she walked into the house. She took off her hat and put it on the table next to the door. She looked in the mirror and frown as she looked at the cat ears on her head. _'I wish I was normal like everyone else.'_ She sighed knowing that wishing wasn't going to make it become real. _'I will find a way to become like a normal girl!' _she thought determined.

She walked up to her room and stared out of the window looking at the moon. Akki was no normal girl; her biggest secret was that she had a cat demon inside her. She has some of the physical features such as cat ears, and a tail. But she also can act like one too...for example, she hates the water, whenever she falls she lands on her feet, and she's really graceful. The one thing she hates most is the fact that everyone always seems to shun her when they find out about her secret on accident.

"I hope I can find someone who doesn't care about my secret." She said to herself as she and leaped on to the bed. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep pretty quick.

_Akki's dream:_

_Akki was surrounded by a group of people who didn't seem too happy._

_"Leave our town...you freak!" A woman in her mid 40's said and the others nodded in agreement._

_"We don't need people like you here." Another said and Akki was close to tears now. Everyone just got closer to her with anger in their eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Was all she said with tears streaming down her face; she took off not wanting to be a burden on anyone ever again. 'If they don't want me then I'll find somewhere where they do want me.' She thought._

Akki woke up with a start, she was breathing hard almost like she just finished a marathon or something. She got out of bed and saw that the sun was out, she went to her closet and grabbed a green t-shirt, and light jeans with a hole at the knee. She changed, put on a pair of black leather gloves and her hat then she left to go into town. When she got to town people were already doing their business like they always do. No one was paying attention to her like normal. She didn't seem to notice that she had caught the attention of someone.

_'So that's the girl? She looks harmless.' _A shady figure thought sipping their coffee.

* * *

1-means "water lily"

2-means demon

3-that is in fact his actual height…I looked it up.

Ok…I'm done with my first chapter. Tell me what you think or give me ideas for the story…if you want. As always…please review! 


	2. Akki and the butterfly

Innocence of a demon girl

Disclaimer: I do not own F.m.a...but I do own akki. If you steal her than I will kill you with a spork!

Chapter 2: Akki and the butterfly

Akki sat in a tree reading a book, when she looked up. She got the feeling as if she was being watched. She looked around but saw nothing. So Akki closed the book and quickly jumped off the tree branch and landed on her feet and started to walk...until she felt like she was being followed so quickly decided she walked then when she felt it she picked up a rock and throw it then turned around when she heard someone cry in pain. Standing behind her was a guy with long dark green hair holding his head. He had on a black mid drift top, black skort, black fingerless gloves, and a black head bank with a red triangle on it. "Who...what are you?" akki asked backing away slowly.

"I my little kitten am what most call a homunculi." He said in a _really _girly voice. "But that's not important, do you know why I'm here?" He asked and Akki thought for a second.

"Um...because you want to be good friends." She asked kinda wishfully.

"No...I'm here because you're of some use to me." He said and started to walk towards her and she started to back away.

"Um can you please go away." She said and he just shook his head.

"No...your going to have to fight me." He smirked and Akki shook her head.

"I don't want to fight." She said trying her best to stay calm, but that was really hard...especially because a full moon was coming soon and the cat demon was getting restless.

"Are you going to deny who you really are? Do you think anyone's really going to accept you?" He asked in a mocking kind of voice.

"There's someone who will...I just know it." She said kinda quietly not noticing that someone was watching the whole thing. Envy suddenly attacked her catching her off guard. He kicked her, which sent her flying into a tree and also knocked off her hat making her cat ears visible. She got up but her eyes changed to cat eyes and her fingernails were now as sharp as cat claws.

"That's what I wanted." He said sounding happy, only Akki didn't hear him because she was too far-gone and the demon had taken her place. Her ears were pressed on top of her head showing that she wasn't happy. "Looks like kitten has come out to play." He said and ran to attack her only she was ready and she scratched his face, the scratches were pretty deep. "Oooooowwwwww...how dare you do that! I'll get you for that just you wait." He said and disappeared. Akki sat there for a minute until she returned back to her normal self. She walked over and picked up her hat, she put it on and noticed someone staring at her.

"Hey Al!" She greeted with a smile. "I'm guessing you saw." She said and he nodded.

"Um...Akki...why do you have cat ears?" Al asked and Akki frowned a little but sighed.

"I don't really know the reason...but I have a cat demon inside me. Because of that I have inherited some cat like qualities. Its a thrill to be half cat, but at the same time its also a pain. Most people when they find out they treat me like I should just die...like it's my fault I'm like this. The truth is I don't even know why it happened, or who my parents are." Akki explained, then she looked up at Al. "But I can tell you're different from other people."

"How do you know that?" He asked and Akki just grinned.

"Because...that armor that you wear is possessed." She said quietly.

"How did you find out?" He asked just as quietly.

"Because...I have really good hearing, and every time you take a step they sound hallow." She explained but she gave him a soft smile. "But I don't care because I can tell that you have a good heart. Oh that reminds me...where's your brother?" Akki asked.

"Last time I checked he was still sleeping why?" Al asked sounding curious, and Akki gave him a mysterious look.

"Can I wake him up for you?" She asked sounding hyperish.

"Sure...but I must warn you that he's not much of a morning person." Akki shrugged.

"So...doesn't matter to me, your problem." She grinned and Al sighed.

* * *

Akki and Al walked into the room that Ed was peacefully sleeping. Akki thought for a moment then smiled evilly, she walked to the other side of the room and faced Ed's bed. She then ran full speed and jumped on his bed sending him flying out and hitting the floor. Akki and Al laughed as Ed quickly got up and glared at Akki.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"** He yelled and Akki smiled innocently.

"Because...I felt like it." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Plus who knows when you would get up...and if I wake you up now then we don't have to worry about it." She concluded sitting down on the bed, but jumped up as Ed tried to chase her. "Al! Ed's being scary!" She wined hiding behind Al.

"I'm not scary!" Ed countered chasing Akki some more.

"Yes you are!" She said then stopped. "I'm Hungary." She did a flip over Ed and started walking to the door then she turned around and waved. "See you around." Then she left.

_'She's strange...but she's nice.' _Ed thought and looked at Al who was staring at the door. "So how did Akki actually get here?" He asked with an eyebrow.

"Well...um I was walking down the streets and I saw her and she was wondering where you were and I told her, then she volunteered to wake you up. What was I suppose to say?" Al asked and Ed thought for a moment.

"How about no?" He offered and Al shook his head.

"No that would be rude." He said then heard something break. "What was that? Lets go see what that was." Al said and they both ran out of the room to see a group of guys surrounding Akki. She didn't look scared one bit, which was kinda odd because all the guys who were around her had a different weapon in his hand.

"Hey girly...miss us?" One guy smirked and Akki just looked up at him innocently.

"Not really...can I go, I'm hungry." Akki's said and Ed and Al both sighed.

"How can she think about food at a time like this?" Ed whispered and Al shrugged.

"Aren't you even a little bit scared?" Another guy asked and Akki shook her head.

"Can't you even scream?" The first guy said sounding a little bit sad.

"I don't wanna...it's too early." Akki yawned and sat down, all the guys dropped their jaw at how she was acting. One of the guys decided to attack, he swung his metal pipe at her, and she quickly got up and avoided it.

"How did you do that?" The guy who swung the metal pipe asked and Akki shrugged.

"Your the one who saw it...you tell me." She replied yawning and walking away as all the guys just stared, as she left not sure what to do.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Ed said sounding amazed; Akki just grinned as she continued to walk on the wooden fence.

"Well I didn't plan it...if that's what your-oooooo butterfly!" She said and started to run towards it, it started to fly away so she jumped off the fence and caught it with her hands but she also landed in the street, which of course she didn't even notice.

"**AKKI!" **Ed yelled as a car was coming straight at her, she looked up and stared straight at the car as it was coming straight at her. She was so scared she couldn't even move, she couldn't remember how to...she couldn't even think. The car just kept getting closer, just when she thought she was done for, someone pulled her away at the last minute. She watched as the car whizzed by her, she looked up to see both Ed and Al looking at her and she grinned at them both.

"What's wrong with you? You saw the car...how come you didn't get out of the way?" Ed asked and she was about to answer only someone else answered his question.

"That's easy 'Fullmetal' she couldn't." The voice said and Ed groaned when he heard the voice.

"How would you know that...colonel bastard?" He challenged Roy.

"Aaaaawwwwww...he got away." Akki said and everyone sweat dropped. Akki looked up and she glared when she saw Roy. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Its good to see you too." He smirked and Akki jumped up to the fence and sat down still glaring at Roy. "See you still don't like me." Roy sighed ignoring the death glare Akki was now giving him.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked and Roy turned to him.

"Can't a person drop by without being given the 3rd degree?" He asked.

"No!" Both Akki and Ed said at the same time.

"What do you want?" Ed asked again and Roy just smirked.

"I'm here for her." He said pointing at Akki who had lost interest and was watching another butterfly.

* * *

I'm finally done with the next chapter...I was going to publish it before my high school story but one of my best friends didn't like that idea so it took me longer to actually publish it. Please review I need to know what you guys think of this story so far...and if you want you can give me ideas on what should happen in the later chapters.


	3. akki the military dog?

Innocence of a demon girl

Disclaimer: I don't own F.m.a... I do however own Akki. She's mine not yours mine! And if you steal her I will come find you and start stabbing you over and over until you die...or I get bored which ever one comes first.

Chapter 3: akki…the military…dog?

"So are you going to invite me to your house?" Roy asked and Akki just looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way! If I invite you then you might get the impression that I want you to stay." She said playing with a butterfly.

"How do you two know each other?" Ed asked and Akki looked down at him.

"I used to be in the military, I wasn't a state alchemist or anything. I was more of what everyone called a tool." she said glaring at Roy when she said that.

"Your still mad about that...when are you going to get over that?" Roy asked and Akki just looked at him.

"How about...never!" She said then got up and ran away on top of the fence.

"How does she do that?" Ed asked then turned back to Roy. "Why are you here? And why does she hate you...all though I really don't see how it's possible not to hate you." Ed smirked and Roy ignored his last comment.

"You see...when she was 10 she joined the military." He started then Ed decided to interrupt.

"But I thought _I _was the youngest to join the military."

"No...you were the youngest state alchemist. She was the youngest to actually join the military...without being an alchemist. But when she got older she overheard the higher ups talking, and they said that she was nothing but a tool...and she could be easily disposed of if the time came. She came to ask me about it and I had no choice but to tell her the truth, and she hates me because of the truth. There's something I need to ask you guys to do...I know its asking a lot but I need you two to take Akki with you. The reason I was sent here to find her was because the higher ups want me to kill her; they believe that she's a threat now. But I don't believe I can kill her...even if I wanted too." Roy explained and both Ed and Al thought about it.

"Ok." Al said and Ed looked up at his brother.

"What!?" he half asked.

"C'mon brother...she has no one, plus do you want her to get killed and have that on your Constance for the rest of your life?" Al asked.

"Good guilt trip Al...jeeze fine, she better not slow us down." Ed said sighing and Al seemed happy.

"That's good to know...I'll tell the higher ups that she's dead so they don't try to find her." Roy said and left Ed and Al.

"Now...how exactly are we going to find her?" Ed asked more to himself than to Al.

"We start heading that way?" Al suggested pointing the way that Akki went.

* * *

_'I'm going to get you!' _akki thought to herself chasing a butterfly all around the meadow outside of the town. She leaped up and caught it with her hands and landed on her feet. She was careful not to hurt it; she opened her hands but instead of flying off the butterfly just stayed in her hand making Akki smile. _'I think I'll name you...Kochou (1)' _She thought and the butterfly started to fly around Akki but it didn't actually leave. "You wanna be my friend?" She asked it as it landed on her head. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." An amused voice said behind her and Akki quickly turned around and grinned up at Al.

"I like butterflies…they're soooooo fun to chase." She said watching Kochou fly away. "So what are you doing here? Where's shorty and mustang?"

"Lets see…Ed's somewhere around here and colonel Mustang left to go back to central. How come you never told use you use to be in the military?"

"Because…I'm not too proud of that. Plus I wasn't too thrilled to know that I was just a tool to them and nothing more." She said watching a bird fly around.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. Colonel mustang said that the reason he came here was to kill you, the higher ups say you're too much of a threat to them. Roy asked us to let you travel with us…but I want to ask you, do you want too?" He asked gently and Akki looked up at Al.

"I don't know…how am I going to keep the fact that I'm half demon a secret?" She asked.

"Well you could just act the way you did when me and Ed first me you." Al suggested and Akki shrugged.

"I guess…just don't tell Ed about my demon half. The less he knows the better it'll be." Akki said then smiled. "I guess I could come with you guys for a while…who knows it could be fun."

"That's great…now all we need to do is find my brother." Al sighed.

"That's going to be easy." She said and looked around to make sure no one except them were there. She then removed her hat revealing her cat ears.

"What ar-" Al started to ask but Akki put up her hand for him to be quiet. Akki closed her eyes and her ears twitched slightly as all the sounds around them and in the town.

"Found him!" She said happy putting her hat back on.

"How did you find him?" Al asked her as both of them started walking towards the town.

"Easy…because I'm part cat demon, some of my senses are really good like my hearing for example. I can hear a pin drop 2 miles away, which is the main reason I wear a hat…that and I kinda don't want people to know about the ears." She smiled up at Al.

"At least it'll be easier to keep track of brother…but how do you know you found him? Couldn't it be someone else?" Al asked curiously.

"Well…because your brother has an auto mail leg he makes a different sound then someone with both of their original legs." She said as they walked into the town. "But I'm guessing that he doesn't want people to know." She said and Al nodded. "That's ok…I just won't tell him."

"Do you act-" Al was interrupted by someone shouting.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR THE KING OF THE ANTS!!!!!"

"Looks like he's not to far." Akki said with a smile. "And by the sound of it we'd better hurry up before he ends up killing someone." She said and both of them ran to find Ed and a guy a foot taller then him smirking. "How come I get the feeling we missed something?" Akki whispered to Al.

"Because we probly did." Al whispered back to her. Akki walked up to where Ed was and sighed.

"You know…I don't think that phrase you just used usually comes up in a conversation." She said with a smile as Ed turned around to glare at her.

"How would you know…you weren't even there."

"True…but out of everyone conversation I have with people about my height, that has never come up." Akki said in a knowing kind of voice, which annoyed Ed a lot. Akki looked down and smiled. "Mouse!" She yelled and started to chase it with great interest.

"Well…did you talk to her?" Ed asked as he and Al walked in the same direction Akki ran in.

"She's all for it." Al said as they reached Akki, who was now playing with the mouse._ 'A cat who likes playing with mice? That's a new one.'_ Al thought to himself.

"Hey Al…don't you think Ed and the mouse are about the same size?" Akki asked and Al stepped away from Ed.

"**WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD BE SQUASHED BY A DUST PARTICLE."** Ed yelled and Akki laughed.

"Your funny when your mad." She smiled and let the mouse go. "But like I said before…that never comes up in conversation."

"She does make a good point, brother." Al said and Ed just started pouting.

"Fine…gang up on me."

"Ok." Akki said with an innocent smile. "But I'll gang up on Al too…just to make you feel better. But only if he's wrong." She looked up at Al. "but I also decided that Al's never wrong."

"WHAT?! That's totally unfair."

"No its fair." She smiled and winced when Ed flicked her in the forehead. "Al…Ed's being mean to me." Akki complained.

"Don't look at me." Al said and Ed stuck his tongue out at her in a very childish way.

* * *

Ok I'm _finally_ finished!!!! Woot!!!!! I'm soooooo proud of myself too. I hope you guys liked it…and please review. If possible give me ideas on what could happen…other wise it'll take this long for me to update again. 

1-means butterfly in Japanese


End file.
